The Other Way Around
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: One-shot. Someone is using Callen to get to Nell. Established Nallen


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. Note: English is not my first lanuage.

One-shot. Someone is using Callen to get to Nell.

Established Nallen

* * *

'Never', He shouted. 'I will not surrender her.' The blade was pushed harder against his throat. 'Never,' he choked. He felt his blood flow down his neck, a warm sticky fluid. He would never give up Nell.

'Just kill me. I will never give her up.'

'She'll come' was the steady reply.

'Ooh. She'll come, be sure of that.' A female voice said.

The man holding the knife to Callen's throat turned and moved behind his hostage quickly, not moving the knife.

More blood dripped down his neck. Callen looked at the worried glances his partner and girlfriend were shooting him, both aiming a gun to the man holding him hostage. She looked nothing like the perky girl he fell for.

He could only imagine how bad he looked. Blood seemed to be flowing everywhere. His hands were tied behind his back with plastic cuffs. He was on his knees, not being able to stand even if the man allowed it. Thanks to the bullet wound in his upper leg and blood loss.

'Here I am. Let him go.' Nell said. She seemed very in control, but G could see the pain in her eyes.

'Not until you give me the file.'

All this because of some classified file. A file the man in question would never get. Nell shot Sam a look. He slowly almost inconceivably shook his head. He didn't have a clear shot.

She hesitated. The man pushed his knife even harder against Callen's neck. More blood. He should never have been in this position. They had surprised him. A hard thing to do. He had been vastly outnumbered. He still had tried to get away and he had a bullet wound to show for it.

'Alright.' Nell moved slowly, walking outside Sam line of fire. Trying to draw the man's attention to her, but he kept his cover behind Callen. The knife so tight against his neck Callen didn't even dare swallow. With his eyes he tried to tell Sam to shoot, but either Sam didn't understand or he didn't want to take the risk.

Nell kept moving, keeping her eyes on the man. She wouldn't look at Callen. She couldn't break down. He was in this because of her. She had always thought it would be the other way around. That she would be used to get to Callen. It had always seemed more likely.

She was always in control. She had upgraded her security since dating G. She didn't want to be the weak link. It was only logical and she loved her logic. Nobody had anticipated that the infamous G. Callen would be held hostage to get to her. She just couldn't wrap her head around it, even now.

She was standing within arm's reach. She held the file out. The moment he reached out for it a loud bang sounded in the room. The man was thrown backwards. Away from Callen, who slumped forwards without the support.

Nell, being tense since entering the room, saw him fall. She jumped forwards and caught the collapsing agent. Sam's training kicked in immediately as well. He turned the man on his stomach and cuffed his hand behind his back. 'You're under arrest, for kidnapping and attempted..'

'Can I borrow your knife?' Nell interrupted. Not wanted to hear the rest. Not wanting it to be real. She was still hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

Sam gave her his combat knife and she cut away Callen's bindings. She held him in her arms. 'Ambulance?' she made that one world sound like a question.

'They are 3 minutes out.' Sam was already on the phone with Eric.

'Nell?' Callen's voice was so soft, she nearly didn't hear him.

She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

'Not your fault.' She chocked back a sob. He was wounded. Still bleeding and he was comforting her.

'I know.' Was her whispered reply. And she did know. This was all the fault of the bastard who hurt her boyfriend. Even as she thought that, she had to smile. Calling G her boyfriend just sounded silly.

G looked at her curiously, obviously lacking the strength to speak.

'I love you.' She told him. He smiled back at her and she knew he was going to be okay.

* * *

ThoThis is just something that came to me. I'm not happy with the ending.

Please review.


End file.
